fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Unite! The Series
Nicktoons Unite! The Series was a short-lived GGI-animated TV series adaptation of the video game of the same name and its sequels "Nicktoons: Battle For Volcano Island", "Nicktoons: Attack Of The Toybots", and "Nicktoons: Globs Of Doom". The show aired in 2015 on Nickelodeon, but was cancelled after 10 episodes aired. The full run of 24 episodes aired on Nicktoons (channel) from 2016 to 2017. The series focuses on crossover characters from different Nicktoons characters including Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, and Dib (and later Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Dudley Puppy, and Kitty Katswell) fighting against bad guys Professor Calamitous, Technus, Plankton, and Zim (and later Beautiful Gorgeous, King Goobot V, Spectra, Ember, Kitty, Azula, The Chameleon, and D.O.O.M.) in order to save Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, Petropolis, Zim's town, and the Avatar world. Characters from Planet Sheen, My Life As A Teenage Robot, Barnyard, and Tak & The Power of Juju make a guest appearance in every episode and several characters from old Nicktoons shows (including Rocko's Modern Life and Ren & Stimpy) make cameos as well. The episodes are not being released on DVD or digital streaming, due to the rights to the characters and music licensing issues. Episode List Season 1 *1. The Beginning (originally aired 4-4-15, reaired 10-8-16) - Everyone is planning to become a new group, but can't find a leader, so Danny Phantom lets Jimmy Neutron become the leader of the group consisting of Danny, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, and Dib to fight against the bad guys Professor Calamitous, Nicolai Technus, Plankton, and Zim to save the world. (Saturdays, 8:30 pm) *2. Battle For Planet Sheen (originally aired 4-11-15, reaired 10-1-16) - The gang help Sheen Estevez to save Zeenu from a serious calamity. *3. Farm Wars (originally aired 4-18-15, reaired 1-14-17) - The gang go to the Barnyard to help Otis, Pig, Freddy, Peck, and Pip stop Nora Beady by sabataging her plan. *4. Attack Of The Robots (originally aired 4-25-15, reaired 11-26-16) - The gang go to Tremorton to help XJ9 save the world from giant robots. Musical Number: "Mr. Roboto" *5. A Date With Disaster (originally aired 5-2-15, reaired 1-21-17) - Danny has a dinner date with his girlfriend Sam Manson, but things go wrong when his enemies ruin their date. Will they, along with Spongebob, Patrick, Jimmy, and Dib, stop them before they do? Musical Number: "I'm a Believer" *6. The Search For Avatar (originally aired 5-10-15, reaired 2-11-17) - Danny, Spongebob, and Jimmy Neutron visit the Avatar Museum to learn about the secret of the Avatar airbender, Aang. (Moved to Sundays at 7:00 pm) *7. Rumble In The Jungle (originally aired 7-5-15, reaired 1-28-17) - The gang head for the Pupununu Village to help Tak save his village from his enemy, Traloc. Musical Number: "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" (Back on Sunday nights after a hiatus.) *8. Stagefright (originally aired 7-12-15, reaired 12-17-16) - Danny is going to perform in the musical with Sam and Tucker, only to find out that ghost rocker Ember McLain is wrecking havoc. Will they stop her? Musical Number: "Medley: No One Mourns The Wicked/That's The Way I Like It/Do You Know Where You're Going To/God Bless the U.S.A." *9. Prom Date With Fate (originally aired 7-19-15, reaired 12-10-16) - Having dropped off from the airport, Sam Manson tries to make it to the Casper High Prom, only to be lost everywhere else while still in a limousine driven by Ren and Stimpy. Will she ever make it in time? Musical Number: "Once In a Lifetime" *10. Ghost Hunt (originally aired 7-26-15, reaired 10-29-16) - While Danny goes to Hawaii to save Sam Manson, the gang, along with Danny's family Jack, Maddie, and Jazz, are on a lookout for ghosts. Musical Number: "What The World Needs Now", "Ghostbusters" (This would be the last episode aired on Nickelodeon during its original run, due to cancellation of the show.) *11. Beautiful But Deadly (unaired; later aired 9-24-16) - Aang's, Danny's and Jimmy's enemies Azula, Penelope Spectra and Beautiful Gorgeous join the group of bad guys to possess every female in the world (including Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton, and Katara) to get destroy the good guys. *12. Spy Pets (unaired; later aired 10-15-16) - Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell team up with the group to fight against the Diabolical Order of Mayhem. Musical Number: "Rock Lobster" *13. Girls Night Out (unaired; later aired 11-5-16) - When Azula, Beautiful Gorgeous, Ember McLain, Kitty, and Penelope Spectra uses the spell to make males vanish, it's up to Sam Manson, Kitty Katswell, Katara, Jazz Fenton, Maddie Fenton, and Sandy Cheeks to find a way to reverse the spell while Jimmy, Spongebob, Danny, Aang, and Dudley spend some time camping in the woods. Season 2. *14. Doctor's Disorders (aired 9-10-16) - A swarm of ghost bugs have infested Bikini Bottom, Retroland, Amity Park, Petropolis, and the Avatar world, so it's up to Danny, Sam, Tucker, Aang, Katara, and Sokka to stop the spread. Musical Number: "She Gives Me Angels", "Let's Go Crazy" (First episode to air on Nicktoons on Saturdays at 10:00 am.) *15. Micro-Management (aired 9-17-16) - Danny and Spongebob get shrunken by Jimmy's shrinking machine. How will they ever reverse the effects when they're powerless? Musical Number: "Whip It", "High Hopes", "The Salute to Late Fifties Crooners, Obscure British Bands, and Bill Withers" *16. The Superleague Of Evil (aired 10-22-16) - Calamitous, Technus, Plankton, Zim, Azula, Beautiful Gorgeous, Spectra, Kitty, Ember, D.O.O.M., and new bad guys King Goobot V and The Chameleon have taken control of the group's lair and evicts them out, so Sam and Tucker must find a way to stop them. Musical Number: "It's Not Easy Being Green", "Change the World" (from Captain Eo) *17. The Road To Nowheres (aired 11-12-16) - The group are on their way to the Avatar world, but Appa gets taken by Azula to the zoo. Will they ever find them? *18. Law And Odor (aired 11-19-16) - The Stink Bug tries to stink up Petropolis, Amity Park, and the Avatar World, and it is up to Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dudley, Kitty, Aang, Katara, and Sokka to stop him before it's too late. *19. Jimmy's Replacement (aired 12-3-16) - When Jimmy takes a day off from becoming the leader and gets a new different job, Sam takes on the lead with the group to stop the bad guys. Musical Number: "Dancing With Myself", "Up On The Roof" *20. Mission: Unimpossible (aired 12-24-16) - When Valerie (Danny's occasional enemy) kidnaps Jazz, Sam, and Katara, it's up to Danny, his clone Dani, Tucker, Aang, and Sokka to save them and stop her. *21. The Best Moments (aired 12-31-16) - Danny and Spongebob host the best moments of their missions, with clips from every episode of the series. *22. Who's In Charge? (aired 1-7-17) - Danny, Sam, Jimmy, and Spongebob find a robot buddy 40 years old that he needs someone to assist. *23. Avatar Con Cruise (aired 2-4-17) - Sam is excited to go on a Avatar convention cruise dessed as Azula, so Valerie temporarily becomes the new Sam as part of the group. Musical Number: "Pretty Woman", "I Melt With You" *24. Final Curtain (aired 2-18-17) - It's a day for moms, but Maddie announces that she, Jazz, and Danny have a temporary job for one week, which means that they're going to Baltimore. As Danny tells Sam that he'll miss her for just a week, Sam has to get her life back so it won't change. Musical Number: "You're The Only Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me" (This would be the last episode of the show, ironically that it didn't even work for this ill-fated series.) Characters *Spongebob Squarepants (debuts in "The Beginning") *Patrick Star (debuts in "The Beginning") *Sandy Cheeks (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines) and officially debuts in "A Date With Disaster") *Squidward Tentacles (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines) and in various "Real World Nicktoons" sketches as alternate scenes) *Gary the Snail (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines)) *Mr. Krabs (guest stars in a "Real World Nicktoons" sketch on "Mission: Unimpossible" as an alternate scene) *Larry the Lobster (in various "Real World Nicktoons" sketches as alternate scenes) *Margret Bubblebottom Squarepants (guest stars in "Final Curtain") *Plankton (debuts in "The Beginning") *The Flying Dutchman (guest stars in "Stagefright" and "Ghost Hunt") *Danny Phantom (debuts in "The Beginning") *Sam Manson (debuts in "A Date With Disaster") *Tucker Foley (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines) and offically debuts in "The Search For Avatar") *Jazz Fenton (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines) and officially debuts in "Ghost Hunt") *Jack Fenton (guest stars in "Ghost Hunt") *Maddie Fenton (debuts in "Ghost Hunt") *Dash Baxter (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines) and in various "Real World Nicktoons" sketches as alternate scenes) *Paulina (cameos in "Beautiful But Deadly (no lines) and in various "Real World Nicktoons" sketches as alternate scenes) *Kwan (in various "Real World Nicktoons" sketches as alternate scenes) *Star (cameos in "Beautiful But Deadly (no lines) and in various "Real World Nicktoons" sketches as alternate scenes) *Valerie Gray (cameos in "Beautiful But Deadly (no lines) and officially debuts in "Mission: Unimpossible") *Dani Phantom (guest stars in "Mission: Unimpossible") *Ida Manson (as the contestant in a Fast Wits sketch on "Battle For Planet Sheen" as an alternate scene) *Pamela Manson (guest stars in "Final Curtain") *Nicolai Technus (debuts in "The Beginning") *Penelope Spectra (debuts in "Beautiful But Deadly") *Kitty (guest stars in "Girls' Night Out") *Ember McLain (guest stars in "Stagefright" and "Girls' Night Out") *Cujo (as the killer in a Fast Wits sketch on "Battle For Planet Sheen") *Jimmy Neutron (debuts in "The Beginning") *Goddard (debuts in "The Beginning") *Carl Wheezer (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines) in various "Real World Nicktoons" sketches as alternate scenes) *Sheen Estevez (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines) and guest stars in "Battle For Planet Sheen") *Cindy Vortex (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines)) *Judy Neutron (guest stars in "Final Curtain") *Girl-Eating Plant (as the killer in a Fast Wits sketch on "Spy Pets") *Professor Calamitous (debuts in "The Beginning") *Beautiful Gorgeous (debuts in "Beautiful But Deadly") *King Goobot V (debuts in "The Superleague Of Evil") *Dib (debuts in "The Beginning") *Gaz (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines) and in various "Real World Nicktoons" sketches as alternate scenes) *GIR (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines)) *Ms. Bitters (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines)) *Professor Membrane (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines)) *Zim (debuts in "The Beginning") *Dudley Puppy (debuts in "Spy Pets") *Kitty Katswell (debuts in "Spy Pets") *Keswick (debuts in "Spy Pets") *The Chief (debuts in "Spy Pets") *Peg Puppy (guest stars in "Final Curtain") *Mrs. Katswell (guest stars in "Final Curtain") *Verminous Staptrap (debuts in "Spy Pets") *Larry (debuts in "Spy Pets") *Ollie (debuts in "Spy Pets") *Francisco (debuts in "Spy Pets") *The Chameleon (debuts in "The Superleague Of Evil") *Stink Bug (guest stars in "Law And Odor") *Aang (debuts in "The Search For Avatar") *Katara (debuts in "The Search For Avatar") *Toph Beifong (guest stars in "The Search For Avatar") *Sokka (debuts in "The Search For Avatar") *Appa (debuts in "The Search For Avatar") *Momo (debuts in "The Search For Avatar") *Prince Zuko (guest stars in "The Search For Avatar") *Princess Azula (debuts in "Beautiful But Deadly") *Mr. Nesmith (guest stars in "Battle For Planet Sheen") *Princess OomLout (guest stars in "Battle For Planet Sheen") *Doppy Dopweiler (guest stars in "Battle For Planet Sheen") *Aseefa (guest stars in "Battle For Planet Sheen") *Chock Chock (guest stars in "Battle For Planet Sheen") *The Emperor (guest stars in "Battle For Planet Sheen") *Dorkus Aurelius (guest stars in "Battle For Planet Sheen") *Pinter (guest stars in "Battle For Planet Sheen") *Otis (guest stars in "Farm Wars") *Pig (guest stars in "Farm Wars") *Freddy (guest stars in "Farm Wars") *Peck (guest stars in "Farm Wars") *Pip (guest stars in "Farm Wars") *Abby (guest stars in "Farm Wars") *Bessie (guest stars in "Farm Wars") *Mrs. Beady (guest stars in "Farm Wars") *Jenny Wakeman (guest stars in "Attack Of The Robots") *Nora Wakeman (guest stars in "Attack Of The Robots") *Brad (guest stars in "Attack Of The Robots") *Tuck (guest stars in "Attack Of The Robots") *Armageddroid (guest stars in "Attack Of The Robots") *Vexus (guest stars in "Attack Of The Robots") *Tak (guest stars in "Rumble In The Jungle") *Jeera (guest stars in "Rumble In The Jungle") *Keeko (guest stars in "Rumble In The Jungle") *The Pupununu Tribe (guest stars in "Rumble In The Jungle") *Traloc (guest stars in "Rumble In The Jungle") *Ren Hoek (guest stars in "Prom Date With Fate", also cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines)) *Stimpy (guest stars in "Prom Date With Fate", also cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines)) *The Gilded Yak (cameos in the beginning of "Farm Wars" (no lines)) *Powdered Toast Man (cameos in the beginning of "Farm Wars" (no lines)) *Rocko (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines), "Ghost Hunt" (speaks), and "Beautiful But Deadly" (no lines, just screams)) *Heffer Wolfe (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines) and "The Search For Avatar" (speaks)) *Filburt (cameos in the end of "The Search For Avatar" and "Rumble In The Jungle" (speaks in both episodes)) *Spunky (in a Fast Wits sketch on "Battle For Planet Sheen" as an alternate scene) *Ed Bighead (cameos in the end of "Battle For Planet Sheen" (no lines)) *Bev Bighead (cameos in the beginning of "Farm Wars" (no lines)) *Earl (as the killer in a Fast Wits sketch on "Girls' Night Out") *The Chameleon Brothers (as the contestants in a Fast Wits sketch on "A Date With Disaster" as an alternate scene) *Mr. Smitty (as the contestant in a Fast Wits sketch on "Ghost Hunt" as an alternate scene) *Ickis (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines) and "A Date With Disaster" (no lines)) *Krumm (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines) and "A Date With Disaster" (no lines)) *Oblina (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines) and "A Date With Disaster" (no lines)) *The Gromble (cameos in "A Date With Disaster" (no lines)) *Catdog (in a Fast Wits sketch on "Girls' Night Out" as an alternate scene) *Daggett (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines)) *Norbert (cameos in "The Beginning" (no lines)) *Fanboy (in various burger joint sketches as alternate scenes) *Chum-Chum (in various burger joint sketches as alternate scenes) *Arnold Shortman (cameos in "The Beginning" and "The Search For Avatar" (no lines)) *Helga Pataki (cameos in "The Beginning" and "The Search For Avatar" (no lines)) *Gerald (cameos in "The Search For Avatar" (no lines)) *Phoebe (cameos in "The Search For Avatar" (no lines)) *Harold (cameos in "The Search For Avatar" (no lines)) *Stinky (cameos in "The Search For Avatar" (no lines)) *Sid (cameos in "The Search For Avatar" (no lines)) *Rhonda (cameos in "The Search For Avatar" (no lines)) *Eugene (cameos in "The Search For Avatar" (no lines)) *Grandpa Phil (as the contestant in a Fast Wits sketch on "Spy Pets" as an alternate scene) *Nigel Thornberry (cameos in "The Search For Avatar" (no lines)) *Marianne Thornberry (cameos in "The Search For Avatar" (no lines)) *Debbie Thornberry (cameos in "The Search For Avatar" (no lines)) *Eliza Thornberry (cameos in "The Search For Avatar" (no lines)) *Darwin Thornberry (cameos in "The Search For Avatar" (no lines)) *Rudy Tabootie (cameos in "A Date With Disaster" (speaks)) *Snap (cameos in "A Date With Disaster" (speaks)) *Penny Sanchez (cameos in "A Date With Disaster" (speaks)) *Bessie Higgenbottom (cameos in "Ghost Hunt" (speaks)) *Happy Higgenbottom (cameos in "Ghost Hunt" (barks)) *Globulous (as the killer in a Fast Wits sketch on "Ghost Hunt" as an alternate scene) *Mawgu (as the killer in a Fast Wits sketch on "A Date With Disaster" as an alternate scene) *Wise Old Crab (debuts in "The Beginning") *Mr. Harold Pudman (the very rich, obese hippo in various "The Pudmans of Overweightsmith" and "Hipposhead Revisited" sketches as alternate scenes) *Carver (Mr. Pudman's butler in various "The Pudmans of Overweightsmith" and "Hipposhead Revisited" sketches as alternate scenes) *Henry Blair (game show host in various Fast Wits sketches as alternate scenes) Category:Cancelled Category:Nicktoons crossovers